Hush
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: From the former Miyako-Yolei-Izumi (I chandgedmy pen name), comes her very first YAMAKO!!! That's right, Miyako and Yamato. It's a short, sweet Christmas ficlet involving about a dozen sprigs of mistletoe and Daisuke with a Brittish accent! Kensuke, Jun


Hush  
By Miyako-Yolei-Izumi  
  
MYI: Okay, so this is the first Yamako I've posted on ff.net! I'm so proud! I absolutely had to get this out before New Year's, because I'm gonna turn it in to my English teacher, and I wanna know if you guys think it makes a good short story.  
Yama: You're gonna turn a fanfic into your teacher?   
MYI:*Nods* Yup! It worked with my last creative writing assignment. I got a 92 on it.  
Yama: Wow. YOU got a good grade for writing?  
MYI:I have you to thank for it Yamakins. I wrote it about you not having hair gel; it was a horror story.  
Yama: That would be scary.  
MYI: Anywho, I have a disclaimer to do, a ficlet to get on with...so, which of you lucky digidestined gets to do my dirty work for me? *Puts hand into hat and draws out a slip of paper* Miyako, come on up.  
Miyako:*appears out of no where* Hey, MYI, what d'ya need this time?  
MYI: Just a disclaimer. *Hands Miyako the disclaimer script*  
Miyako: Oh, okay. Miyako-Yolei-Izumi does NOT own Digimon. If she did, there would be Kensuke goodness every where and Hikari would have never existed. And Yama and I would be screwing like rabbits...*turns to MYI* Wait. What?  
MYI: *whistles*Anyway, the following is a Yamako, which means Yamakins and Miyako-chan together, as a couple. It also has Junchi (Jun and Taichi), Kensuke (Ken and Dai-ai), Takari (Takeru and Hikari, which is eww), and Jyoumi (Jyou and Mimi). Erm, enjoy my very forst holiday ficcy, you guys! And Happy Hannukah, Happy Christmas, and Happy New Year's!!!  
  
*thoughts*  
^=author's note  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miyako glanced around her apartment at her 'friends,' as they called themselves, with contempt and disgust. She really couldn't see how they could all abandon her like this. Jun sat in front of the fireplace with Taichi, giggling as he whispered into her ear; Hikari sat on the couch with Takeru, trying to organize his unruly hat hair; Mimi was in New York, where Jyou had gone for Christmas. Even Koushiro had brought a date, a girl from the computer club. *One is the lonliest number that you'll ever do...* The song rang through her mind.   
  
Walking into the kitchen, hoping to find company with some fattening food, Miyako groaned when she found Ken and Daisuke making out on the floor. "Aw, ew, you guys, get a room," She told them, cringing. They went on with their business, either ignoring her or not even noticing her. "I eat in here, that's disgusting." She stepped over the two, making her way to the refrigerator. Taking out a whole cheesecake, she sat down at the small island in the middle of the room.   
  
"At least you'll never abandon me, my yummy cheesecake," Miyako told it, digging her fork into it, and shoveling some into her mouth. *Everyone is coupled off,* she thought sadly. *Except Yamato,* was her afterthought. No matter how hard she tried, Miyako couldn't figure out what was up with Yamato. Recently, every time they talked, he would get rigid and distant, sometimes even rude. Thinking about this, Miyako threw her fork down on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing slightly. Yamato's attitude really wasn't helping anything at work (Miyako was the sound board technician for the Teenaged Wolves). They couldn't so much as be in the same room without Yamato turning cold-hearted.   
  
"And now he can't even make it to my Christmas Eve^ party of which he promised to be at!" She yelled, interupting Daisuke and Ken's little love session.   
  
"What are you talking about, Miya?" Daisuke asked in a hazy voice.   
  
"I can't believe that you actually tore yourself from Ken long enough to ask me that," she snapped, immediately regretting her words. "I'm sorry, Dai, I'm just frustrated." Daisuke jumped off of Ken and sat himself across from her, followed by his boyfriend.  
  
"Okay, Miya, talk. It's not like you to be so mean. What's wrong?" Miyako looked at him, thinking of how he was always the person to talk to in matters concerning friends, or anything else, even. Still, though, she didn't even know what was going on, much less being able to explain it to Daisuke.  
  
"No-"   
  
"And don't say nothing. I won't accept it." Miyako gave a resigned shrug.  
  
"Well...it's Yamato." *I knew it. I knew there was something up with them. Who is the man? I tell you who's the man...* Daisuke's thoughts generally went on like that a little longer.   
  
Was it just Miyako, or did Daisuke have his Who's-the-man face on? Breaking from his self-praise, Daisuke turned his thinking to Miyako's present problem. "Miya-chan, explain. I can't go on just Yamato."   
  
"Yamato has been kind of...resistant towards me of late. Every time I talk to him he gets all icy on me. And the staring-"  
  
"Staring?" Daisuke's eyes widened as the wheels started turning in his head.  
  
"Yeah, whenever I'm in the same room with him, I always catch him looking at me from the corner of my eye." Daisuke brought his hand to his chin, stroking the skin uner his nose as if he had a mustache.   
  
"Seems like Yamato has a case of the Kens."  
  
"Excuse me?" Miyako asked Daisuke, suddenly remembering why she didn't like going to him for advice. He always, always, seemed to confuse her. Daisuke shifted in his seat, a smug look on his face.  
  
"About two weeks before Ken and I got together, I noticed that he was, well, to put it nicely, being evil to me. When I finally confronted him about it, he told me that he was in love with me, but trying to deny it. I believe that is what's inflicting Yama." Miyako burst out in laughter, reaching up to wipe the tears of mirth from her eyes.  
  
"You," she began after she regained control of herself. "You think that Ishida Yamato, lead singer for the Teenaged Wolves, rock star, idol, and every fangirl's dream, could possibly in this lifetime love, me, Inoue Miyako?" She snorted her disbelief. Daisuke's smile grew into a frown when hearing this.   
  
"You really don't give yourself enough credit Miya," Ken said, finally joining in on their chat. "You are a beautiful, intelligent, charasmatic girl. How could he not be in love with you?"   
  
"He could have any girl in all of Japan. Why would he choose me?"  
  
"I just listed all of the reasons why."  
  
"Whatever, Ken," Miyako hopped lightly from her stool. "I think you're a bit delirious from the egg nog." She left the kitchen, and walked into the living room, settling to tidy up around the apartment. And so she cleaned, scooping up empty plates and cups, tossing them into the trash. Wrapped up in her activities, Miyako didn't notice Daisuke and Ken, deviously making plans, and setting up in the kitchen. Had she seen them, she would have, of course, spoiled their plans, but as this is a story, the plot needs to be resolved.  
  
Anyways, Miyako went on, sadly cleaning the apartment and tiptoeing around her lovey-dovey friends. The knock at the back door of her living quaters went unnoticed, as did the arrival of a certain blond.  
  
"Miyako, dearest," rang Daisuke's voice from the kitchen. "Would you be a darling, and come here a sec." She detected a slight Brittish accent coming from him, and immediately knew that he was up to something; he always talked like a Englishman when he was up to something. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Miyako cautiously made her way into the kitchen, expecting something to jump out at her. Her eyes immediately fell on the form of Ishida Yamato.   
  
Before she knew what was going on, she was pushed into the doorframe by Hikari. She looked back to see everyone blocking her way into the livingroom, then looked into the kitchen, finding that Ken and Daisuke were barricading her in the doorframe. Finally, upon looking up at what was in front of her: Yamato, with his beautiful, charming, confident grin. The others watched them in anticipation. And what, someone might ask was so fascinating? Why the dozen or so sprigs of mistletoe hanging above the two, of course.  
  
Eyes going wide, Miyako's head went into a panic. *Me, Yamato, mistltoe! Oh, how innsanely, and stereotypically, romantic!* All she wanted to do at that moment was throw her arms about Yamato's neck and kiss him, but, alas, Miyako had the condition known as Chickenitis. So, she just stood there staring into his eyes, waiting for the other to make a move. Yamato just stared back, blinking slowly, taking in deep breaths.   
  
"So how ya been?" He asked her suddenly, sounding as if everything were normal and nothing else was going on.  
  
"You know, same old, same old. Just finished all of the technical stuff for the release of "Turn Around" as a single. Of course, you would know that, being that you're the lead singer and base for the band and all."  
  
"Yup, I know what you mean." When nothing else happened, the rest of their group let out exasperated groans and sighs.   
  
"Oh, just get on with it!" Daisuke shouted, annoyance obvious in his voice. Miyako closed her eyes, wishing the others would go away and leave them alone. Yamato took this opportunity and gave her a quick, soft kiss. He pulled away quick, but remained in the doorway. Miyako didn't know what was going on; she was dizzy and light-headed. Her heart raced, and blood rushed to her head, forming a light blush on her cheeks. She became aware of the proximity of Yamato's own body, and how exhilerating it felt so close to her own.   
  
She flung her arms around him, craving once more to taste those perfect lips. Following her instincts, Miyako slid her lips over his, and felt Yamato's arms make their way to the small of her back.They stood there, kissing ardently until they both ran out of air. Pulling away from each other, a cat-that-just-got-the-canary grin came spread across either's face.   
  
"I told you they loved each other!" shouted Daisuke. "Who is the man? I'll tell you who!" Daisuke started his patented victory dance (the one he usually used after scoring a goal on the field), singing his Daisuke-Is-The-Greatest-Thing-To-Ever-Exist song. "I'm the one and only Daisuke, behold my brilliance!"   
  
And everyone lived happily ever after, especially Yamato and Miyako. The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^= My friend, who happens to take Japanese, said that they celebrate Christmas eve in Japan.  
  
MeibouMiyako: And so, that ends my first Christmas ficlet.   
Yama: MeibouMiyako? What happened to Miyako-Yolei-Izumi?  
MM:I decided to change it, since I support Yamako now. Plus, my abbreviation is MM..ha ha, Get it? M and M? *Keeps giggling*  
Yama: How intelligent of you.  
MM: Yes, I know. So, people, please review! I'm gonna turn in the reviews to my teacher, so I need 'em. Thankies! ^^  
Yama: Your eyes really aren't that beautiful and bright...   
MM: Why, Matt, aren't you quite the charmer? (He's referring to the the Meibou in my pen name, which means "Beautiful, bright eyes" in Japanese). This is MeibouMiyako signing out. Peace. 


End file.
